


Friends

by BrokenAngel1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngel1/pseuds/BrokenAngel1
Summary: What happend after the fight





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.  
> I know it's shit but I wanted to try it out.  
> English is not my first language

Steve had forgiven Billy for the night at the Byers' house, the night where he had threatend the kids and had beaten Steves face in. Billy had explained to him why he had done it, and Steven had forgiven him. If they hadn't talked at the quarry a few days after the fight Steve wasn't sure if he would ever had. 

He woke up almost every night drenched in sweat. Steve thought the nightmares would have stopped after a few days but they never stopped, they just became worse. The times when his nightmares were really bad Steve went to the quarry to think and sometimes to smoke. One night when he was sitting on his car at the quarry he heard another car approach. Steve immediately recognised the sound of billy's car, which stopped next to his. For a while they just sat there in silence, then Billy broke the silence:  
"I'm really sorry about your face, I was just trying to protect Max and myself, because Neal really wouldn't have appreciated it if something had happend to his precious daughter. In the beginning I really was trying to protect her but in the end my anger just took over me. I'm really sorry." At this point Billy was crying, tears were streaming down his face. Steve didn't really know what to say so he did the only thing he could think of, he hugged him. Billy froze at first but soon he relaxed in Steve's arms. They talked some more about that night and Steve told Billy about he upside down.

From that point on they became very good friends. They ate together at school. Steve received a few weird looks from Nancy in the beginnen but he just ignored them. He ignored all Nancy's calls, so he expected it when she and Jonathan cornered him after school. "Why are you suddenly such good friends with Billy?" she questioned. Jonathan shot Steve an apologizing look. Steve was pissed that Nancy kept questioning his decisions so he answered a bit mad: "We talked and he explained everything to me. I know what he did was wrong but I still forgive him. Stop interfering with my life!" And with that he walked away from them, he didn't stop to see the hurt look on Nancy's face. He really loved Nancy but she kept doubting his choices. And that really annoyed him

Steve knew his friendship with Billy was more than that. He had known for a while, he just doesn't know if Billy feels the same. So Steve invited Billy over for dinner to ask him. Around 18 pm Billy arrived at Steve's house. Steve was really stressed to ask Billy if he felt the same and Billy noticed it. "What's wrong pretty boy?" "I.... I have a question for you" Steve answered nervously. "ask away."  
"I... I... I really like you and I was wondering if you..."  
"I thought you would never ask." Billy answered with a grin.


End file.
